The fastening belts are widely used in our daily life. One of these belts is formed by the elastic rope and the drag hooks on the two ends. When in use, pull the drag hooks on the two ends to prolong the elastic rope and circle the elastic rope on the objects to be fixated. Then, hook a certain fixated objects with the hook from the front end of the drag hook. In this way, the elastic rope keeps a firm grasp on the objects by the force of bouncing back, thus fixating the objects.
The fastening belts in the present market have their elastic rope tail fixating with the drag hook itself. The drag hook cannot rotate freely in the elastic rope. In our use, we often need to twist the elastic rope, which can not only reduce its life span, but also cause the rope to be off from the drag hooks under the great twisting force. It can cause the users a lot of trouble.